


We All Learn Something New

by Ac3s



Series: It's All a Part of the Learning Process [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist!Gerard - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac3s/pseuds/Ac3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher!fic with Gerard as the typical art teacher, and Frank as the new music teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Learn Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher!fic with copious amounts of fluff. Something thats very important to know about my writing- asterisks (stars) signify time lapses.  
> (and on this occasion, character POV transfers. All mainly written in Gerard''s POV).

  Belleville High was, admittedly, not the _nicest_ school to be teaching in, but that was mostly due to its environment that wasn't too friendly.

Gerard was thinking about this as he stepped out of his Subaru and out into the school's parking lot. He was never really fond of his high school experience, far from it really, but teaching Art and English straight out of college at 23 was an offer he couldn't refuse. He arrived at the school's large main doors, and felt like a kid again.

 "Three years..." His tone was hushed, reverent. Three years, and it still felt like his first day.

**

 "Way! Have you heard? You'll be receiving a new addition to the Arts department." Mr. Armstrong's strong baritone voice rang through the near empty break room from where he was leaning against a counter.

"Oh? I hadn't actually." Maybe he would have if he hadn't completely ignored all his damn emails.

Mr. Armstrong was the kind of guy you're never really on a first-name basis with, and Gerard felt like he was being disrespectful when not addressing as 'sir', but that would have been pretty weird. Even if he was sure (Bill? Was that his name? Well, Mr. Armstrong whatever) was a lot older.

  
 "Yes well he's our new music professor. I suspect you two will get along well. Your age from what I've heard, and quite the eccentric young man."

Was he smirking?

Why would he be smirking at Gerard? As Gerard pondered this, Lydia walked through the open doorway and spoke up.

 "He's right Gerard, straight out of college, younger even. You know, if they keep hiring you youngsters, me and Bill here will be out of a job!" Gerard laughed and smiled easily at Lydia, who had by some way unbeknownst to Gerard, managed to get on a first name basis with Mr. Armstrong. He thought maybe they were around the same age. She taught calculus too, and Gerard thought that that earned a lot of respect in itself. _Calculus,_ seriously.

**

Back in the art room, Gerard was at a loss. His demonstrations of cubism and still life hadn't been completed, and he would have used older examples, if it hadn't been for the stubborn mindset that he just _had_ to complete all of his painting. He really did.

Then, he still had to set up corner of the room dedicated to artists, both local and well-known, sample work, articles on artists and galleries, find recent listings for galleries...

  
Gerard sighed and laid his head down on his desk. He started to hum a tune he'd come up with in his head, and immediately thought of the old music teacher. Helen. It had taken Belleville High awhile to find another teacher, which was understandable.

She spoke often with Gerard, and had even purchased some of his work. Helen had a lovely singing voice, and commended Gerard on his own. She found him painting in his classroom one day, shaking his hips and belting out whatever was playing in his headphones.

He hadn''t even noticed she was there until the song ended, and she applauded. Laughing and praising his performance. Helen then offered her office in the music room as a practice space for him.

 

"It's a relaxation thing," he'd explained.

"I don't really sing, but when I do...I don't notice? Stress relieving you know?"

  She understood.

A few days later, she gave him a key to the office. He'd used it ever since.

  Gerard missed her.

**

  
_There's still time to go back,_ he thought, standing in front of the door to the music room.

_Run back and force yourself to finish everything...Or, Hell, just sing in there._

_  
_ He opened the door and went into the office.

Once inside, door closed firmly behind him, he makes his way over to the stool in the middle of the room. It isnt veyr spacious, built like a recording studio, but Gerard doesn't really take in the scenery.

Just shuts his eyes, and sings whatever comes to mind.

 

He sings everything, anything. Different pieces of songs strung together, pitch rising and falling to match the tones of the original singers.

Whatever comes to mind.

 

" _Please don't take me home...cause its not my home it's their home and I'm welcomed no more-"_

_  
_ Gerard stops suddenly when he hears the click of the door handle.

His eyes shoot open quickly, and he starts to stand.

Standing at the door is a guy in a white button-down and black jeans. He could pass for a student, a particularly mature one, but what student in the right mind would come to school a week early?

 

"Hello?" Gerard says weakly, a little nervous. He's pretty sure he's never seen this guy before.

The guy chuckles slightly and moves forward into the room.

 

"You're very good. Don't stop on my account." He flashes Gerard a soft smile, and Gerard is a little stunned.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't find this guy attractive.

_Jesus_ , he was turning into a teenager again.

 

 "Frank." The guy offers after a long pause. "Should I try and guess your name, or are you going to follow common courtesy?"

 "Oh! It's Gerard. Gerard Way. Art teacher. And uh- English on occasion. You?"

 Frank stands taller, at attention, and sticks his arms to his sides- comically overdone.

 "Frank. Frank Iero. Music Teacher. And guitar on occasion." Gerard realizes Frank's mimicked stiff introduction and laughs incredulously.

 "You're making fun of me."

 "And you're kind of adorable."

 Gerard is 100% sure he's dreaming. or that he made that up entirely.

Before he can answer however, or put his thoughts into some semblance of order, Frank is moving towards the desk across the room to retrieve a black case from behind it. Gerard hadn't even noticed the CDs and cases and papers strewn around the room until now. How had he missed that?

 "The Smiths are great. The Light That Never Goes Out?" He's asking as he leans over the desk.

Gerard makes a valiant, gentlemanly effort not to stare at his ass.

Frank straightens up and opens up the case. It's a guitar, Gerard knows, (He isn't _that dense_ , at least not really), white and gleaming under the fluorescent lights above them.  
 Red, shining letters are stuck to the side.

 "Pansy?"

 "Yeah, that's her." Frank smiles down at the guitar- Pansy- and starts to strum a song.

"Hey! That sounds awesome- exactly like Johnny Marr." Gerard cat help it, he loves the guitar. Even tried it himself. There's a blue stradocastor somewhere in his old room.

Frank stops and grins up at Gerard from where he's sat down on the edge of the desk, Pansy across his lap. His fingers still over the frets, and he lets his arms rest over the instrument.

"Thanks. Been playing since middle school." He laughs a bit as he says it.

"Didn't get good, or serious, till high school."

"Where did you graduate from?" It was a question you hear a lot, teaching. One of those things you can't help asking.

"Rutgers."

He's a little surprised, but doesn't let it show.

"Art school. SVA."

"Kind of figured, art teacher art school right? Well, I assume so anyways. Don't know a lot about art though."

Frank moves to put his guitar away again, packing it away in the case and leaning over the desk- Frank's desk now he guesses.

So maybe this time Gerard stares.

Then his butt is shaking, and Gerard looks up, confused, and immediately goes bright red when he sees Frank smirking at him.

 "Liking the view?"

 Gerard is stammering out an apology, and an excuse- but Frank just laughs and turns around to face a very flustered Gerard. He looks at him, considering, then simply laughs.

 "Yeah, kind of adorable."

Gerard is confused, and embarrassed. He grasps for something to say.

 "Uh- so- Sorry for being in here. Your office and all. The old music teacher gave me a key to practice in here sometimes. I sing to uh, relieve stress when I need to, but don't really- sing. Sing much." he rambled his way through that one, and stops himself before he can embarrass himself any further. _Way to go, Way._

 "Really?" Frank looks genuinely interested now. "Like, is that what you lose yourself in? You sing to escape the world around."

 "Well, yeah." Gerard is more than a little surprised- and relieved. That explained it better than he ever had. "Exactly actually."

 "That's how I feel playing Pansy."

Gerard's smile at this is bright, and uninhibited. He _loves_ being able to relate to someone with this. Maybe he and Frank could be friends? Just hang out like some of the other teahcers do. Several other coworkers had offered their acquantice and company, but Gerard had mostly kept to himself when Helen left. Even before, really. Gerard laughs aloud at how dorky and reclusive he sounds- even to himself- and Frank looks at him questioningly.

 "What?" Frank's expression is- slightly guarded.

 "No No it's not-  ah- I was just thinking about how nice it is that _someone_ knows what I'm talking about."

Frank is laughing at him again, bright and happy. Gerard could get used to hearing his laugh. He wants to hear more of Frank really.

When he reflects on their conversation later that afternoon, Gerard realizes that what he wants, honestly, is Frank.

**

Gerard knows not to expect company, _ever,_ so he's pretty surprised when Frank walks in to his classroom the next day.

 "Hello?"

 "Hello! We're having lunch!"

Gerard looks down and sees the bag held tight in Frank's hands. His...tattooed hands?

 "...lunch." Gerard repeats.

 "Lunch!" Frank reiterates excitedly.

 "Oh well- I don't usually bring lunch, sometimes I bring a snack or something but-"

Frank shuts him up by pouring out the contents of the bag onto the desk. Two hot pockets, a salad, two bags of chips, a diet coke, and-

 "What's Pocky?"

Frank just stares at him.

 "Looks like we need to hang out more." Frank says resignedly.

**

 It's nice, having someone around again. Lunch together, random meets in the hallway and in their classrooms. Frank brings him food and strange foreign-sounding candy, and Gerard graces Frank with his presence.

Ok, so maybe Gerard is getting the better end of this deal, but what else does he have to offer?

A thought runs through his mind that has him blushing furiously.

Damn, he's got it bad.

Two more days until the school registration days and numerous events kick in, and Gerard is pretty sure he hasn't gotten much done.

 

  Fuck.

  
**

So Gerard ends up speed painting with Slipknot blaring in his ears when Frank shows up. They'd already had lunch, but Frank was all set up, so he thought he would come in and 'help' Gerard with his room.

This time, it was Gerard shaking his butt at Frank.

Frank laughed so hard Gerard heard him, and he whipped around in surprise.

 "What the- Fuck Frank!"

Frank couldn't even answer, he was doubled over with laughter.

 "Fucker!" Gerard can't help laughing along, and smacks Frank on the shoulder.

 "You- You're-" Frank is having trouble breathing now, and wheezes audibly as he gathers himself and stands up straight.

"Shut up" Gerard groans, glaring at Frank. "Why are you always sneaking up on me, huh?

Frank smiles wryly and stalks his way across the room in a large circle, over emphasizing his steps in what appears to be his attempt at stealth.

 "'Cause I've always got the element of..." he rushes back around toward Gerard.

 "Wha-?"

 "SURPRISE!" Frank attacks Gerard then, and starts tickling Gerard's sides viciously.

 He squeaks and tries to squirm away but Franks grabbing him now, his grip relentless and unyielding. He's laughing too hard to get a word in and they both end up in a tangled mess on the floor.

When Gerard regains his composure, and his breath (it takes him an embarrassingly long time Goddamn it), he turns to look at Frank, and catches his gaze. He was already staring, and his face reddens.

Gerard smiles and Frank sticks his tongue out at him. He giggles.

_This is nice,_ he thinks, _Maybe it's ok just like this._

_  
_ But Frank is right there, eyes open wide and earnest, and something in Gerard's mind is telling him that maybe Frank feels like this too. That giddy kid-again feeling he hasn't had in years, probably.

Frank leans in close and Gerard's breath catches.

"We should probably get off the floor." 

  
Gerard laughs and nods his assent.

Frank gets up first and reaches his hand out for Gerard. He hauls himself up and almost slams into Frank. They're standing closer than Gerard thought, and he doesn't really know if he wants to step back, or step closer.

Lucky for him, Frank decides first. He steps closer and hugs Gerard, his arms around his neck.

Belatedly, Gerard hugs back, a little awkwardly because his hands hover over Frank's ass before he places them on his lower back.

 "Thank you." Frank whispers, pressing close and into Gerard's ear through his hair.

 "This is nice, and I like you a lot." He continues, still hugging him. He is on his tip-toes, Gerard notes, and Gerard hooks his chin over Frank's shoulder.

 "No problem. I like this too." Gerard sighs contentedly, but Frank doesn't seem appeased, humming noncommittally.

 "This is the most fun I've had in awhile." Gerard admits quietly.

Gerard thinks about Helen, her cancer, and how he never really dealt with the loss of such a good friend. Mikey was pretty busy with college, and Gerard was always working on something or other. It's so nice to have Frank, maybe not entirely in the way he'd like, but he's ok with this. Just having a friend again. If this is what Frank is ok with...

Frank pulls away suddenly, and looks at Gerard curiously.

 "Do you- ah I mean is this-?" Frank looks conflicted and embarrassed, and Gerard can't imagine why.

Gerard's eyes widen in horror when he realizes. Shit. Was he that obvious? Was Frank like, _repulsed_ by him now? It didn't seem like he would be but-

Frank sighs again and looks up at Gerard imploringly.

 "I don't know how to say this so- well, here."

Frank leans up and tips Gerard's chin down for their lips to meet in a soft, brief kiss. It's sweet, and unexpected.

When he pulls back again, Gerard is pretty much shocked still.

 "Oh." He says dumbly. And here he thought Frank was _repulsed_ by him. Oh.

Frank raises his eyebrows at him, and Gerard considers him for moment before responding to Frank's silent, ' _well?'_

 "Let's keep doing that." He says finally, and leans in.

 **

Mr. Armstrong is walking through the halls when he decides to stop by the art room and check on Gerard. He's seen him and Frank eating together often. He peers in.

He chuckles softly when he sees Gerard and Frank together.

He _so_ called that.

**

Gerard pulls away from Frank and runs a hand through his hair, trailing his fingers down to the collar of Frank's button-down. He dips his fingers in, and pulls the fabric away from Frank, opening the top button.

Frank looks confused, and slightly alarmed, but allows it. Gerard smiles.

 " I thought I saw something peeking out of here...before when you leaned over. Got a glimpse of what looked to be some truly gorgeous ink."

Frank smiles and shrugs.

 "I have to cover them for work, but I wouldn't otherwise."

Gerard leans down and whispers into Frank's ear,

 "Can I see them sometime?" He kisses Frank's neck softly, almost like a promise, a shared secret, and Frank shivers and pushes Gerard away.

 " _Not_ until you've bought me dinner, jerk."

Gerard grins.

 "So they're _everywhere_   then?" He wiggles his eyebrows at Frank and he laughs.

Frank pushes his sleeves up to show Gerard the tattoos on his arms, and Gerard is transfixed at the colorful markings. He noticed some on his hands but...they don't really compare. He definitely wants to see the rest.

 "I'm taking you out tonight."

 "I was kidding, you don't really have to dress up and shit.""

 "Oh no Frank, we are going all out for this. I shall court you properly." Gerard bows at this, and Frank giggles at him.

 "All this to get into my pants?"

Gerard straightens up and stares at Frank seriously.

 "Of course not Frank..." He pushes Frank's sleeves higher and continues.

 "Not _just_ in your pants anyway..." Frank laughs and smacks him on the shoulder.

 "I'm glad. Now let's get out of here, it's probably like, four."

Gerard nods and kisses his cheek.

 "After you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It was cute to write and took forever but eh it's nice.


End file.
